As a Father
by ThePoeticPiplup
Summary: After receiving some surprising and life-changing news from his wife, a heart-to-heart with Ash helps a nervous Kukui discover that perhaps he's more prepared for this change than he originally thought.


**A/N: After five years of trying to get back into writing, I finally finished something! I actually had the idea for and started this after episode 55 of the Sun and Moon anime was released in Japan about a year and a half ago, but I couldn't find the motivation to finish it until now. I really love the family dynamic introduced in this series with Ash and the professors, but I don't feel like it's gotten as much attention as it deserves in the Fanfiction community. I hope you enjoy this fluffy little oneshot!**

* * *

_We're going to have a baby! Isn't it wonderful, honey? You're going to be a father!_

His wife's words still echoed in his thoughts several hours after they'd been spoken. Burnet had prepared dinner that night and had surprised Kukui and Ash with her big announcement. At the time, Kukui had been absolutely ecstatic, however in the hours that had passed since the announcement, Kukui's excitement had been overshadowed by doubt. Following dinner, after the three had cleaned up the kitchen together, with only a few minor incidents courtesy of Ash, Burnet had decided to turn in early, exhausted by the eventful day she'd had, while Ash retreated to the loft to finish his report for school the following day.

And so, Kukui found himself in his current position: sitting alone on the steps of his front porch trying to clear his mind of the thoughts and fears that plagued his mind. He stared out across the sand at the waves lapping against the shore as a cool night breeze swirled around him. In the past, the sights and sounds of the beach had never failed to calm him down, but there was so much on his mind tonight that not even the sea could provide him any reassurance.

It was strange really. He loved being around children, and had always dreamed of someday starting a family. That desire had even grown stronger since his wedding several months ago. And yet, now with fatherhood on the horizon, Kukui was terrified. He had absolutely no experience with babies; being a primary caregiver to a newborn infant was entirely different from teaching a class of preteens. When he'd first begun teaching at the Pokemon School, he had other, more experienced teachers, like Principal Oak, to look up to, but in this new endeavor, he didn't have a role model to learn from. His own father had passed away years before and, prior to his death, hadn't been exactly been all that involved in his only child's life, and none of his fellow researcher friends had children. Kukui had never felt more alone.

The sound of footsteps approaching the door behind him jerked Kukui out of his thoughts. He heard it slowly creak open, but waited for whoever it was to speak first.

"Professor?" Ash's voice asked cautiously. Kukui released the breath he was holding, relieved that it wasn't Burnet. He would discuss his fears with her later; he didn't want to worry her right now, or worse, make her believe that he didn't want the baby. He turned to find the boy standing in the doorway, Pikachu perched on his shoulder. Both looked concerned

"Professor," Ash repeated, a little louder. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah," Kukui said, clearing his throat. "I'm fine. How's your report? Have you finished it?" Ash's expression instantly morphed from one of concern to one of embarrassment. Kukui raised an eyebrow. After a brief hesitation, Ash sighed.

"Sort of," he answered as his gaze sheepishly flicked towards the ground. "I'm almost finished, I just… got hungry and needed a snack." It was at that moment that Kukui noticed the plate in Ash's hands and the rather large (and sloppily made) sandwich on it. Kukui chuckled lightly. _Typical Ash_, he thought.

"Surely you can't be that hungry already? Dinner wasn't that long ago," Kukui said, glancing at the monstrosity on Ash's plate. "How big of a mess did you make in the kitchen this time?" Ash nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"Not too big. Pikachu and I already cleaned most of it up," he answered. "And it's been three hours since dinner, it was time for a late night snack." Surprised, Kukui glanced at his watch, which only confirmed what Ash had said. He had completely lost track of the time! "So what have you been doing out here all night?" Ash asked him.

"I… uh… I didn't want to distract you from your work on your essay," Kukui said, trying to quickly come up with a reasonable excuse, but one look at Ash told the professor that the boy wasn't buying it. Kukui sighed. "I just needed a quiet place to think," he finally admitted. "There's a lot on my mind tonight."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really, Ash. It's an adult problem. I'm not sure you'd understand." Upon seeing the hurt that spread across Ash's face, Kukui immediately wished he could take back his words. He was about to apologize when Ash's expression suddenly hardened.

"It's about the baby, isn't it?" Ash said, taking a step towards Kukui. "You're thinking of leaving Professor Burnet, aren't you?" He accused, his voice growing louder with each word. Kukui stared, absolutely stunned, at his student. He'd never seen Ash this upset before! Ash's fierce glare didn't falter as Kukui scrambled for words.

"Of… of course not! I would never abandon my own child! "What on Earth would give you that idea? To his surprise, Ash's face crumpled and he collapsed onto the step next to his teacher, burying his face in Kukui's shoulder. Kukui rubbed Ash's back as the boy cried, his sobs muffled by Kukui's lab coat. Pikachu had crawled into his trainer's lap, also trying to comfort him. After a few moments, Ash lifted his head to face Kukui.

"I'm so sorry, Professor…" Ash whispered, his voice shaky." I… I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that… It's… it's just that… that's what my dad did…" Kukui held the boy even tighter as he processed what he'd just heard. He knew Delia was a single mother, but neither she, nor Ash, had ever mentioned his father until now. Ash cleared his throat before speaking again. "Mom always told me that my dad was off on his own Pokémon journey, and I believed that for a really long time… Way too long, actually…" His voice trailed off. "But after my journey in Kalos, I asked her to tell me the truth… He left before I was even born…"

"I'm so sorry, Ash. I had no idea," Kukui said, pulling Ash into a hug. "I love Professor Burnet more than anything else in the world, and I am excited about the baby. I'm just a bit overwhelmed right now." He sighed. "I never really had a reliable father figure either. I'm worried that I won't be able to be the father and husband that my kid and Burnet deserve," Kukui admitted. Ash lifted his head and dabbed at his eyes with his sleeve.

"Really?" Ash asked, a hint of surprise present in his voice. Kukui raised an eyebrow.

"Why so surprised?" he asked. Ash pulled away from Kukui, wringing his hands together in his lap.

"Well," he began. "I guess I've never admitted this to anybody, and I know everybody at school would tease me for it…" He paused, "but in a way, I've come to see you, Professor Kukui, as the dad I never had. I hope that's not too weird." He met Kukui's eyes and nervously scanned his face for a reaction. To his relief, the professor smiled. Unbeknownst to Ash, in the months since Kukui had agreed to board Ash, he himself had begun to see the boy as more than his student and boarder. At first the "Papa Kukui" jokes from fellow researchers and friends on the island had annoyed him, but at some point, Kukui couldn't remember at what point exactly, he began to develop a more parental relationship with his student and proudly accepted the title of "Papa Kukui" among his colleagues and the new domestic lifestyle that Ash's arrival had brought. A life in which he was truly happy.

Before Ash, Kukui's life had been a total mess. He may have gained the prestigious title of professor at a young age, but he had no idea how to take care of himself. Looking back, he wondered how he'd managed to keep himself alive. Coffee, he supposed, was the answer to that question. He frequently pulled all-nighters in his lab pouring over his research, he never took the time to cook balanced meals, and was always behind on household chores. Ash Ketchum had transformed a lonely, workaholic mess of a man into a responsible, caring husband and father figure to a boy who, like him, hadn't grown up with a positive male influence. And yet, though he was aware of the changes, Kukui had never realized that Ash reciprocated his familial feelings.

Kukui stood up, briefly stretching his stiff legs before extending a hand to help Ash up as well. Pikachu climbed onto his usual perch on his trainer's shoulder.

"I don't think it's weird at all, Ash," Kukui said, pulling Ash into an embrace.

"Thanks, Professor," Ash said, returning the embrace. "I love our "alolan family" so much!" _Alolan family, _Kukui thought, _I like the sound of that._

"When did you come up with that, Ash? Kukui asked.

"Lana came up with it. Remember that painting of me, you and Professor Burnet a few weeks ago that Mina made? Kukui nodded. Lana said it was a painting of our alolan family, and I guess it kind of stuck."

"Well in that case, I'm honored to be part of your alolan family, and I know Burnet feels the same way."

"You and Professor Burnet will be amazing parents, Professor. I know I may not still be in Alola when the baby is born, but I hope I'll be able to meet them." Kukui grinned.

"Of course, Ash. You and your pokémon," Kukui answered, glancing at Pikachu who was now sitting at his trainer's feet, "will always be welcomed as a part of this family. We might not be related by blood, but I will always think of you like a son."

"So, do you feel better now, Professor? Ash asked. With all he revelations that he had reached in the past few minutes, Kukui momentarily forgot what had started the conversation in the first place.

"How could I not? He said with a laugh, draping his arm around Ash's shoulders.

"in that case," Ash began, rubbing the back of his head nervously, "can you please help me with my report? I don't know what else to write!" Kukui playfully rolled his eyes.

"Okay, Ash. Why don't you and Pikachu head back inside? "I'll be up in just a minute."

"Thanks, Professor! You're the best!" Ash yelled over his shoulder as he ran inside and scrambled up the ladder leading to the loft.

"Careful, Ash!" Kukui warned. "Let up on the extreme speed a little bit!" His warning came a bit too late as the sound of Ash tripping over something and a yowl of surprise from his torracat came from the loft.

"I'm okay, Professor!" Ash called. Kukui chuckled. Ash was one-of-a-kind all right, but Kukui was so glad the rambunctious boy had become a part of his life and now, his family. He entered the house, his steps much lighter than they had been three hours ago. The future was bright for his alolan family.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! It might have been a bit cheesy and out-of-character, but I really enjoyed writing it! I feel like college papers have helped to improve my writing since my freshman year of high school, but at the same time, I haven't written fiction or dialogue since 2014, so any suggestions are welcome. Once again, thank you for reading! Until next time!**


End file.
